


hot for teacher

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: D/s, M/M, Roleplay - Teacher and Student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a story about crow hogan and yusei, his reluctant dom boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hot for teacher

Yusei's still not convinced about the entire situation, to be honest. He really thinks this is more something up Crow's alley, and tells him so. Then he sees the way Crow's eyes darken and glaze over when he runs a ruler down his back, and he knows he's lost.

Pushing up his glasses, he clears his throat, trying to remember exactly what he planned on doing, step by step. He takes a moment to balance against the desk before crossing his arms.

He speaks, and the script comes back to him. "Do you know why I called you here today?"

Crow shakes his head.

He slaps the ruler down on the desk. The sound nearly makes _him_ jump. "Students are expected to do what when addressed by a teacher?" His ears burn even thinking about what he just said.

Crow doesn't seem to share his qualms as he lets his posture go lax. He grins up at Yusei and shrugs. "Gee, Sensei, I'm not really sure."

Yusei arches a brow. Of course Crow would make this anything but simple. He isn't sure why he bothers scripting it out every time when he knows this will happen: Crow will do as he pleases to throw him off and fluster him.

"That's what you said this morning about your homework too, isn't it." It's not a question.

He juts his chin out defiantly, smirking up at him. Yusei would be more concerned at the heat growing in his belly, but before he can give himself a moment to consider, he pushes the ruler under Crow's chin. Pulling on his hair, Yusei steps between his legs and leans in.

"It looks like you need a refresher course, Mr. Hogan," he says, voice barely a whisper.

He watches Crow's face carefully, notes the way his pupils dilate and his breath hitches.

A breathless laugh. "Are--Are you going to discipline me, Fudo Sensei?" he asks.

Everything shifts in Crow: the smirk on his face fades into something open and vulnerable. The obedience in his posture sends a shiver running through him.

Saying nothing, Yusei runs the smooth wood of the ruler down his cheek. Crow lets out a shuddery breath and a whine, low in his throat.

"I expect a full oral report on exactly what you've learned from this lesson," he says quietly. All embarrassment is left behind as he watches Crow swallow and nod eagerly.

Yusei tightens his grip in Crow's hair, listens to him moan, loud and broken, before pushing their mouths together and feels him come apart under his fingers.

\----


End file.
